The Journey for a Discovery
by pokemonkatia168757
Summary: A Pikachu goes on a journey to find out about his parents and meets and Eevee who can't remember basically anything! Together, they'll go on an adventure to discover their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

It started when I was about three years old, my sister about six months. I, Minoru, was a Pichu, Haruka, my sister, a shiny Eevee. Me, Haruka, and our parents were traveling somewhere. I didn't know where, but it was far away. We went to sleep one night, and when we woke up, me and my sister were alone. Our parents were gone. Haruka and I were in an unknown village. We were taken care of by the village thankfully, but our parents never came back. When Haruka was twelve, she joined a rescue team. Left with nothing to do, the next year, I headed north to see what I could find out about our parents.

* * *

The next couple days, I walk aimlessly and find myself in a forest. Walking around, right under a tree I see a sleeping Eevee. No, wait, not sleeping, but passed out! I run over to the young Eevee, who seemed only a year or two younger than me. The Eevee seemed to have some bruises, but nothing serious thankfully.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, nudging her a bit.

With no reply, I try again. After a couple tries, she wakes up.

"Huh? Where...where am I?" She questions as she looks around.

"Ah!" I guess she just now realized an unknown Pikachu was looming over her.

"Are you okay? You seem injured, what happened?"

"What?" She looks at her self and smiles. "It's okay! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Hmm...Nope!"

"Well, I'm Minoru, who are you?"

"My name is Aika."

"Where are you from? I'm from a village called Rosha, its south of here."

"I...I'm not sure...But if I remember correctly," she looks as if she is thinking very hard, "I have no idea!" She sounds way too happy and enthusiastic if you ask me, but whatever.

"I see."

"Where are you going?" Aika asks. Her voice is so cutesy and girly! How old is she? She sounds like a ten-year old!

"I don't know, I'm looking for information about my parents. I barely knew them, then they just up and disappeared." Why am I telling her this? We met literally two minutes ago!

"Sounds interesting. Hey, since I can't remember anything, can I join you? I might be able to find my own answers that way as well." Aika, are you crazy? We just met!

"If you want. I don't mind." Why? I just met this girl, and now I say we can travel together! 'Okay, Minoru. You just have to live with it.' I thought to myself.

"Thanks!" I'm dead. Aika, you are killing me, but it's okay. I'll get over it and live.

* * *

After some talking, I found out Aika had an amazingly cute voice, always seemed happy-go-lucky or something like that, and she was fourteen. Other than her name and age, which she barely remembered, she couldn't remember much else. By that, I mean basically nothing. She was knew nothing of where she came from, or how she got here! With her jolly nature, however, she brushed off her amnesia like it was nothing! This girl is so optimistic and carefree!

While walking, I figured we should find a town to get some real food and such. However, we ran into a little problem. Lying on the ground unconscious was a young Ralts! Aika and I ran over to her, and tried to wake her up to see what happened, and if she was okay.

After just a few minutes, she started to wake up.

"Eek!" She screamed, circling up into a ball.

"Are you okay? We won't hurt you, we want to help you. I'm Aika."

The child, who looked only about seven, looked up a bit at Aika and stuttered, "I-I'm...Maria..."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Me and Emery, were playing over here when this really big and scary Pokemon showed up! He hurt us and took Emery, then ran that way I think." Maria said pointing in the direction he went off in.

"We'll help you Maria! Wait here, we'll be back soon! Come on, Minoru!" Aika said semi-cheerfully running the direction she pointed in.

"Hey!" I called running after her.

* * *

While walking around the forest, which was more crowded than earlier, the two of us were struggling to find this 'big, scary Pokemon'.

"Hey, Aika. Do you know what we are looking for?"

"Nope."

"What about the 'big, scary Pokemon'?"

"Not a clue!"

"How about where we're heading?"

"Walk and we'll find something eventually!" She stated in her jolly little voice.

I sighed, "What about the Ralts?"

"The little girl? This place is too dangerous for her. We'll get her on the way back."

"Then head where?"

"Who knows?" Aika turned her head back at me to show her smile. Did this Eevee have any care in the world?

Thankfully, you could say, we heard some screams and went towards the voices. Within a couple of minutes, we saw a Pangoro towering over a Wynaut and Cleffa.

"Okay, what's the-" I stopped when I realized, she really didn't have a care in the world. Aika ran out of our hiding place and tackled the Pangoro. Having no other choice at this point, I followed her.

* * *

**How did you like my story? Please leave a review and tell me how I did. Thank you!**

**-Hana**


	2. Chapter 2

After I realized how crazy my new partner was, I ran over to help the poor, careless Eevee.

"AH!" Aika yelled as the Pangoro used Slash on her.

"Aika! Help the children!" I called using Thunder Wave on the Pangoro. I stopped paying attention to Aika and focused on the enemy. He was a little bigger than your average Pangoro. Although, either he was holding back, or he wasn't that strong, because he didn't seem to hurt Aika or the children that badly. Or at least as bad as it seemed he could.

"Thunderbolt!" I used the move at him and ran behind him. Then, I hit him as hard as I could with a Volt Tackle.

"Argh!" The Pangoro used Karate Chop on me as I hit him. The paralysis didn't last as long as I was hoping it would.

"Oh well." I sighed. I used Thunderbolt on him again, then dodged his Slash. Then, out of nowhere, an Eevee popped out of the ground with Dig and attacked the enemy.

"Aika!" I shouted, "what are you doing?"

"Don't worry! Let's get this stupid Pokemon!" Aika stated happily. I sighed and ran at the Pangoro with Volt Tackle, while Aika used Swift. It was unfortunate that Pangoro was part fighting type, but Aika seemed to be doing well. As the battle continued, I realized that Aika and I seemed more like an actual team. When we finally managed to beat the Pangoro, I smiled weakly over at Aika, and she smiled her usual big smile. I'm glad I decided to bring Aika along.

"Aika! Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

"Okay, this way!"

* * *

The children, who weren't seriously injured, guided us to their town. I guess it also helped that I happened to have some Oran berries on me.

"Pikachu, Eevee, what are your names?" the Ralts, Maria, asked us.

"I'm Minoru."

"And I, am the great Aika!"

"Wow! So you guys are like a rescue team, right?" Fine, the Cleffa, asked Aika.

"We're just travelers." I told them.

"Then they're adventures!" Emery, the Wynaut, exclaimed.

"Do you guys have a team name?" Maria asked shyly.

"A team name? No, but we should! What should our name be?" Aika asked excitedly. At this, they all started to think really hard.

"I don't think we need a team name..." I started, but no one was listening to me.

"Eevechu!" Fine exclaimed.

"No! That's a stupid name!" Emery yelled at Fine, while I just sighed at the stupid conversation the two were having.

"We don't need a team name! I didn't agree to this."

"How about team Star?" The Wynaut suggested.

"No, that's also stupid!"

"Not as stupid as yours!"

"What about team Flower!" Aika interrupted their argument.

"How about team Gold?" The Ralts asked shyly.

"That's not bad." The Wynaut and Cleffa agreed.

"That settles it!"

"Wait, Aika! I didn't agree to this!"

"Minoru! We're officially Team Gold!"

"Whatever..." I sighed/laughed, giving up. Do whatever you want, Aika. I have officially given up caring about the unimportant stuff. Or even the important matters at this point. Oh well, a team name or two doesn't really matter I guess. At least we're finally at the town. It turns out Fine wasn't from this town, but her mother would be here soon to pick her up. The kids made such a big deal out of the matter. I mean, we didn't do that much. All we did was beat up a Pangoro.

* * *

"Thank you for helping them!" A Gardevoir was thanking us, but I was only half listening. What was the Pangoro doing in the first place? Why didn't he take the Ralts, but he took the Wynaut? I sighed, we won't know unless we run into him again, and I really hope that doesn't happen.

"Hey! When is this Pikachu going to come back to Earth?" I awoke from my daydreaming to find an Eevee tail trying to tickle my nose.

"Hahaha," I moved her tail out of the way, "I'm not ticklish. What do you want?"

"Aw! It would've been fun to tickle you! Oh well, she's going to show us around town. Let's go!" I follow Aika and the Gardevoir. After showing us around town, the Gardevoir, whose name was Suri, gave us 300p. We parted ways and Aika and I went over to the store.

"We should do some of those jobs on that board thing Suri showed us." Aika jumped over to me.

"We can later. And if we don't get to it in this town, we can do it in another town. They're in most towns, so we don't have to worry."

"Where are we going next?"

"I'd say we get a map of this region and stock up on supplies."

"Okay. I'll race you to that store!"

"Hold on!"

"Ready. Set...GO!" Not listening to me, she ran off, and I dashed after her. Despite being behind at first, I won. We bought some things and we went to an inn. The Gardevoir gave us some extra money to spend the night here.

* * *

The next day, Aika and I left the town and went into Mist Cave. It got that name for the mist that would appear occasionally. Thankfully, it was clear at the moment. As we were walking, I noticed it was really quiet. Way too quiet. Well, there's nothing I can do about it I guess.

"Hey, Aika, are you okay?" The Eevee seemed really tired already, and we haven't been walking for that long.

"I'm fine," she answered weakly, "it's just really hot in here."

"Yea, it is getting hotter. It doesn't help that you have such long fur." How did I not notice the heat sooner? I guess it was because Pikachu has shorter fur than Eevee. Just then, it started to get misty, so I grabbed Aika's fluffy collar so that we wouldn't get separated. Okay, I'll admit it, it was so Aika wouldn't get herself lost. She could be careless at times it seems. Suddenly, we were hit by an Ember! We fell to the ground, and I stood up and tried to look around, but couldn't see a thing. At least I could see a figure of Aika, but she seemed to be struggling to get up. I used Thunderbolt randomly, hoping I would get our attacker. No such luck, because the next thing I know, I have another Ember to the face. This Pokemon was such a cowardly fighter!

"Come out and face me!" I shouted, but got another Ember. I used Thunderbolt in the direction of the attack. I couldn't tell if I hit it or not, but with my luck, probably not. I heard the Pokemon trip over a rock, so I used Thunderbolt in that direction. At least I was getting better at fighting in these conditions. I noticed Swift being used, and saw Aika was up and staring past the fog.

"I last saw him over here." I said pointing in the direction.

"It was over there," she said nodding in the direction her attack had gone, "but now..." She looks around and uses Swift behind her, and I follow with a Thunderbolt. I hear a faint sound of pain, so I guess that means we hit it. I look over at what I can see of Aika and wonder how she knew where the Pokemon was. There was much mystery behind the girl, she could be more powerful than she seems.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! How did you like this chapter? I tried to make it longer than last time.**

_SunnySummer77:Well... Welcome to the writing world. I'm SunnySummer77, I would like to congratulate you on tour first review ever! :) _  
_You are new, but this is nothing to fear, you'll get good at this soon. I just like to poke or nudge the author to A. Update and B. Write better. (Although I really am in no position to do either as my own writing needs to be polished. ; _  
_But either way, I must give tips...the first being intro to characters. I recommend doing this a few times and then as the chapters continue it can be dropped. I personally forget what species they are so for that I apologize. I also recommend longer chapter, but this is also a matter of time and really isn't a problem. :)_  
_And finally, I believe you did a great job, while I have seen this myself I would like to see how tour story differs from others. This also includes character and their development. Which reminds me...give them flaws...that's not a problem yet either but... *shrugs shoulders* whatever. _  
_Keep up the great work, use art as your inspiration and have a great time. :)_

** Thank you! I'm glad to be here. I plan to update as much as possible! I'm aiming for least four times a week, but it depends on how much homework I get in the end (I'm in high school still). I'm trying to write as best I can, but it still will have it's flaws for now. I tried doing the intro to the characters better in this chapter. Is it too much, not enough, or good? Don't worry, I should have noticed I didn't say their species enough. I tried to make this chapter longer this time, and I'll try to make it even longer next time! I have some plans for the characters and their flaws and such. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Please review to tell me how I did, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aika looks around, as if trying to find the mysterious Pokemon, and uses Swift. Trusting her instincts, or whatever you could call it, I follow with a Thunderbolt. I hear someone yelping in pain, so I guess we hit it. When I hear the Eevee panting heavily beside me, I notice it is getting even hotter. Aika sends a Shadow Ball at a Dragon Rage heading for us, but it was too late for me to attack as well. The Dragon Rage overpowered the Shadow Ball and hit us both, along with another Ember. I am barely able to stand up, while Aika is laying on the ground defeated. I try to detect the attacker, but a Smoke Screen is used, and I am attacked by Ember once more, before passing out.

* * *

I wake up to a bunch of Pokemon staring at me. I try to recall what happened and look around. That's when I notice Aika is beside me, still fainted, and remember our devastating battle.

"Are you okay?" A Nuzleaf walked up to us, "what were you thinking, going into Mist Cave?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"What do I mean?!" The Nuzleaf was obviously starting to get annoyed at me. "Everyone knows the rumors of Mist Cave! Travelers are attacked in the mist then brought back out here. You should have known that before heading into the cave."

"I didn't know, can you tell me more? What kind of Pokemon is he?"

"How should we know?! Only the stupid go in there, and they get knocked out within the first couple attacks!"

"Hmmm..." I sat thinking. "He must be a fire type, to be able to see us through the mist and use Ember. I think he also used Dragon Rage, but it could be more then one Pokemon."

"We don't have time for this right now," a Floatzel came up to us, "you are injured, and that must be our first priority. Eitsu, help the Pikachu please." She said picking up Aika carefully. An Aipom came over to me, and I assumed this was Eitsu. Sighing, I accepted his help.

* * *

The next day, Aika had woken up, so me, her, and the Aipom were talking about the mysterious Pokemon.

"Hey, Aika. What was going on in there? It seemed like you could see this Pokemon through the fog."

"What? Hmm...I'm not sure. I don't exactly remember, you see."

I sigh, "okay then. Do you at least remember part of the battle?"

"Hmm...I remember being really hot. Then it got foggy and...I can't remember after that."

"You can't remember? I wonder why." The Aipom looked at her confused.

"Oh well," I sighed, "we were doing pretty good in there. I think if we train a bit more, we could get past that stupid cave!"

"I'll help you." Aika and I look over at the Aipom.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Come this way." I'm about to ask why and where we would be going, but no. A certain Eevee seems to love making decisions for our _team._

"Okay!" Aika says eagerly, running after Eitsu. I sigh and follow.

* * *

The Aipom takes us to a bulletin board. Looking over it, I assume this is where we can get more money. And perhaps strengthen our skills. Eitsu grabs one with his tail and shows it to us.

"This is a fairly easy job, let's go!" The Aipom heads off, with Aika right behind, and me running up to them, after rethinking my decision of listening to these two.

* * *

We stand at the entrance of an overgrown forest. Looking inside, it was dark and pretty creepy.

"So," the Eevee asks looking up at Eitsu, "what are we doing?"

"We're completing this job request. It asks us to get this item back from some thieves who live at the end of this forest." He answers her.

"Let's just get this over with." I tell them, entering the forest.

We maneuver around the bushes, trees, and tall grass as best as we can. Well, at least me and Aika do. Eitsu uses his tail to swing from branch to branch, making me really jealous that a Pikachu tail can't do that.

"Are we even going the right way?" I ask the Aipom hanging above me.

"I'm pretty sure we are." He answers.

"How do you know? I wouldn't be able to find our way back to where we were five minutes ago!" I ask.

"Aipom instincts!"

"Ugh!"

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll climb this tree and find a clearing. That's where our objective should be."

"Go ahead." I say sitting down, with Aika right behind. I notice that the Eevee seems to be exhausted, but she hasn't complained once. I don't think she's said anything since we entered the forest.

"Aika, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine, don't worry!" She says in a way that means she's not okay. Trying to cheer her up, I think of something to say.

"So, how jealous are you of Aipom tails right now?" I ask her laughing.

"What?" She looks at me confused.

"Wouldn't you want to get through this forest like Eitsu is?"

"Oh. I don't know." She says smiling, "I think I like how I am right now."

"Does that mean you don't want to evolve anytime soon either?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you know what you want to evolve into?"

"What's that mean?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember what evolving is?"

"No...should I?"

"Yes! Yes you should! Eevees are considered the masters of evolution! They can choose out of so many different Pokemon to evolve into! Not only that, the majority of Pokemon evolve! Even those who don't evolve know about evolution!"

"That sounds cool, but what exactly is it?" Okay, Aika, are you trying to kill me?

"It's when a Pokemon meets a certain requirement and is able to grow stronger by changing form."

"Okay. What do I evolve into?"

"I said that you have many different choices to choose from. I'll tell you more about them when we get back into town." I sigh.

"Okay!" Seriously, who doesn't know about evolution? Apparently Aika. In just one more minute, Eitsu jumps down in front of us and scares the living daylight out of me.

"Don't do that!" I scream at him.

"Sorry! Come on, I was right. This way!" He says as the Aipom jumps up and swings ahead of us.

"Wait up!" I yell at him. Of course, it is Aika who follows him and says, "Let's go, Minoru!" I catch up to the group as we make our way toward the thief.

* * *

**Hello people! Sorry, I've been busy with school this week. ****And I'm kind of addicted to Pokemon Adventures manga... Well, it's weekend time, so, here's your chapter! **

_SunnySummer77: __Trust me. I've been there. Updating a lot is great, but rather then doing that, take your time. Combining those four days work of work would probably serve you better anyway. If you update for quality, you will do better :) _

**Okay! Thanks! That'll probably be best since I have school anyway. I think I'm going to just find time to work on it as much as I can. That way, the chapters will be longer and better. **

_JacobDaGun: __I wasn't expecting you to be writing as well. Good job. I'm enjoying this story.  
_

_Now, I'm nowhere seasoned, but I'd like to suggest something that would help this story._

_I notice you tend to rattle off events as they happen. This isn't bad, but I recommend spending a bit more on details. I realize I'm guilty of this as well, and I'm trying to work on it. Remember, this is a journey, so consider spending more time with events. You'd be surprised by how much even a little bit of detail can add._

_Also, if you're up for it, I'd be happy to Beta-read for you. I'm more than happy to help people who are barely starting out._

_Anyway, that's my spiel. Again, I enjoyed reading this, and I'm looking forward to future chapters. I think this could be a fun story, and I'm excited for the ride._

_(Sorry for the double-post, it logged me out for some reason.)_

**Thank you! I'll be sure to work on the details more. If you want to beta-read for me, I'll gladly accept! I'd do it for you, but I can't do it just yet.  
**

_eeveepikachu0402: Amazing story. Keep up the good work!  
_

**Thanks!**

**(Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I had it done Friday, but normally I have my friend read it, but she was busy so I just decided to release it now instead of keeping you all waiting)**

**Well, anyways, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think of this so far, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait up!" I yell at Eitsu. Of course, it is Aika who follows the Aipom and says, "Let's go, Minoru!" I catch up to the group as we make our way toward the thief.

"So, what exactly are we doing in this mission anyways?" I asked Eitsu.

"Well, obviously not going into Mist Cave."

I glared at him. I knew that!

He laughed and said, "getting something back from someone for our client."

"Perhaps some more details?"

"Nah."

After walking in silence for a bit, with me glaring at Eitsu, the annoying Aipom guiding us proceeds to rant on us about how stupid we were for going into Mist Cave.

"Most are smart and know what they're getting into before going somewhere. Also, if you'd of done your research, you would've known that Mist Cave is one of the hardest Mystery Dungeons in the area!"

"Sorry if I didn't know that!" I yelled back at him. The idiot didn't have to tell us about our every single little mistake!

"Um..." the two of us look over at the poor confused, little Eevee who continues, "what is a 'mystery dungeon'?"

After pausing for a second at the question, or the fact that she was even here, Eitsu exclaims, "how do you _not_ know what that is?!"

"Well, she did lose her memory." I said looking back at the Aipom.

"And, I don't think I lived in this area before..."

"Course you didn't! Never seen an Eevee around here before. Pretty rare here in the Prananor region."

"Are they? My sister's an Eevee."

"Do you live around here?"

"Well, I don't live far from here."

"Anyways, a Mystery Dungeon is a place where the area is distorted and it becomes maze-like. Many of the Pokemon who live there end up going insane and attacking travelers. They range from easy to hard, of course. This one we're going to for our job is a pretty easy one in this area."

Well, at least Aika got him off the subject of scolding us. Still, it seems pretty weird that she doesn't know anything about this world, now that I think about it. It's surprising that she doesn't know about evolving or Mystery Dungeons. Even if she did lose her memory, not remembering the basics is pretty strange. She does somewhat knows how to fight, though. Aika, you are confusing me way more than you need to!

"Here we are!" The crazy Aipom exclaims, "this is the beginning to the Mystery Dungeon. At the end is where we will be completing our request."

I take a look around as we enter. It seems similar to outside the Mystery Dungeon. I can barely notice a difference. I do, however, feel a more eery presence in here. It makes me want to get this mission over quick.

_**-**__**Point of View Switching to Aika's Here-**_  
The first thing I notice as we walk around is that it is indeed a maze! Turn a corner, dead end. Go back, dead end. I can't seem to figure out which way is what! I'm glad I have Minoru and Eitsu here with me, I wouldn't be able to do anything otherwise. Me and Minoru take turns leading through the Mystery Dungeon. Even though Eitsu is here to help us, for some reason he doesn't want to lead. How strange.

"You're the one who dragged us into this maze, why don't you lead for once?" Minoru stops to complain to Eitsu.

"Now why would I do that? Too much work, too much work. No thanks." Eitsu casually answers back.

"Are we even going the right way?!" Minoru doesn't seem to like to lead either.

"Do you want me to lead again?" I ask him. They look over at me, a little surprised. Was it such a strange question? "I mean..." I start a little hesitant.

"Go ahead, missy," Eitsu says, "we should be almost there."

"If we're almost there why don't you lead?" Minoru asks him, but Eitsu seems to ignore him. I look around to try and figure out which way to go. I walk straight and then take a left, ending up in a wider room with some items on the ground.

"What are those things on the ground?" I ask the two of them, hoping its not another stupid question. I seem to ask a lot of those. We walk over to them and Eitsu picks one up with his Aipom tail. "This is a Sleep Seed. You can throw it at enemies to make them fall asleep and easier to battle, blah blah blah." He puts it in his bag and picks up the other item. "This is an Oran Berry, blah blah. Eat it to restore energy and heal some wounds, blah blah blah." He puts it away too, and I continue to navigate our way around. We make it to a clearing with two Pokemon I don't know.

"Hey, what are they?" I whisper to the Pikachu and Aipom next to me. Minoru sighs, Eitsu laughs, getting the attention of the Pokemon.

"What do you guys want?" The little green one questions aggressively.

"The one that just spoke is a Larvitar, the other is a Nuzleaf." Minoru whispers to me, ignoring the Larvitar. Eitsu stops laughing and decides to answer the now annoyed Pokemon. "I think its simple. You stole something, and we are here to get it back. Are we going to fight now?" Eitsu gets straight to the point, doesn't he? So do our opponents, it seems.

_**-Switch POV To Third Person-**_

The Nuzleaf rushes at Minoru with Fake Out, while the Larvitar uses Sand Storm.

"What you doing, Mason? I'm here too you know!" The Nuzleaf yells at her comrade.

"You can deal with it, Jane." The Larvitar answers back charging at Aika with a Bite. The Pikachu knocks him away with a Quick Attack.

"Thanks, Minoru!" The Eevee exclaimed gratefully.

"Instead of thanks, missy, fight!" The Aipom shouted as he aimed a Swift at their enemies. Aika tries to attack with Quick Attack, but the Sand Storm caused her to miss. The Nuzleaf aims Razor Leaf at her three opponents, hitting Minoru pretty hard. Eitsu dodges it, seemingly easily, and uses Fury Swipes at the Larvitar, while Aika uses Helping Hand. Minoru uses Quick Attack at the Nuzleaf, and she hits him back with Pound. Larvitar uses Bite on Eitsu, the Aipom attacking back with Astonish. Aika uses Swift on the Nuzleaf, considering she wasn't sure on her accuracy, especially in this Sand Storm! Eitsu switches his target over to the Nuzleaf and uses Fury Swipes. Minoru uses another Quick Attack on the Nuzleaf. She replies by hitting the Pikachu with Razor Leaf, and her friend has a Bite aimed at him as well. Aika, however, stops him with a Quick Attack. The continuous pounding of the Sand Storm causes the exhausted Nuzleaf to fall. Eitsu uses Fury Swipes, Minoru and Aika, Quick Attack. The two exhausted Pokemon stand up and run into the woods.

"Do we go after them?" The equally exhausted Eevee questions. Eitsu rummages around the stuff they left behind and answers, "no, the item is right here. Let's go back."

"But what about them?" The almost fainted Pikachu asks.

"Our objective wasn't them, but the stolen item. Let's go back for tonight." And the threesome return to town, return the object, and return to Eitsu's home to sleep.

* * *

**Oh wow, school is an actual thing that has you do stuff. Who would've known? Apparently not me. Oh well, it's summer now so that's means I'm not busy! I mean…As busy as I would be with school. I'm slightly busy, but have a lot more free time now! Sorry it took so long to get this out, but you know…school…and laziness…Well, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**-POV is Minoru's-**_

I woke up and looked around. Where was I again? Oh yeah, we went to Eitsu's place after that job we did. Man! That Nuzleaf knew how to Razor Leaf!

"Good morning!" An excited Aika walks into the room greeting me.

"Morning." I reply tiredly. Yesterday was exhausting, how early was it? Probably late enough to not be able to go back to sleep, considering Aika was already wide awake. That crazy Aipom was probably awake too.

"Are you hungry? Viola made breakfast." Aika asks cheerfully.

"Viola?" I ask as I get up. If I have to get up, at least the sound of food makes it better.

"The nice, umm…Floatzel? From the other day." The Eevee says as I drag myself to the other room.

"Looks who's finally awake! Took you long enough." Eitsu commented as we entered. Whatever. I went straight to the food.

"Thanks for the food..." I exhaustingly spout as I help myself to the food. It was waffles with Oran Berries in it. Delicious.

"Hahaha, looks like your enjoying it." A Floatzel laughs as she walks in with more food. This must be the Viola who Aika was talking about.

"Thanks." I manage to get out.

"See you all! Be safe." She says as she goes outside.

"So, where exactly are you two traveling to?" Eitsu asks. I look over at Aika.

"Well, she's lost her memory, and I'm searching for information about my parents, I guess…Actually I'm not to sure on where we're going or where we'll end up!" I might be sounding like an idiot right now, but it's the truth. "I never really thought about where to even start looking for something like that!" I know nothing about Aika or my family. Where should we even begin?

"Well, you can start at the Yellowleaf Library." What? Me and Aika stare blankly at him. He continues, "It's the biggest library in the region, they say you can find out anything there. It would be a good place to start, at least." He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a map. "It's not too far from here either." I'm still not sure of what to say, so I just stare at him. He looks over at us. "Come on," he says as he grabs his bag and puts the map in it as he heads out the door. What else are we supposed to do? The stunned Eevee and I follow.

He takes us into the busy town. We go to some shops and he has us buy some supplies. Aika gets a Defense Scarf, me and Eitsu each get a Power Band. We get other items, such as Oran Berries, Rawst Berries, Heal Seeds, etc. He gives me and Aika a small bag to put our stuff in.

"Okay, you two meet me at the entrance to Mist Cave. You didn't leave anything did you?"

"No-wait, what?!" I ask, suddenly confused. Eitsu wanted to meet us at the place he was ranting on us yesterday for going into?

"Okay, see you all in a bit!" He calls running off. I sighed and turned to the Eevee next to me. "Let's get over there, I guess."

_**-Eitsu's POV-**_

I get to the post office. She should be here, it is where she works after all. I walk in, and see her in the back, packing something up. I walk over to her, it's kinda hard. She's taken care of me for eight years now after all. She is more of a mom than any of my family has and will ever be. I could careless about them, it's why I left them after all. But her, I really do care about her. She was so kind to me.

"Eitsu? What's up?" The Floatzel asks me casually, but she stops what she's doing and walks over to me. She obviously knows why I'm here.

"Thank you. Really, thank you so much, Viola." She smiles. Her smile is so pleasant, so calm, so peaceful. I'm going to miss that warm, gentle smile.

"Have fun, my dear. And be safe." Her arms grab me close to her and embrace me. "Remember, this is your home. You can come back anytime. I'll have your favorite Sitrus Berry cookies ready for you." I embrace her back, as hard as I can. This is my family, this is my life. In a way, I don't want to go. I want to stay with her forever. With my precious mom. But no, I'm seventeen, and have this want for adventure, excitement, and the unknown! No matter how I try, I can't have that here. Besides, I think I've finally made friends. It's taken me forever, I want to really get to know them. I want to be able to trust in them completely. To be able to laugh with them, cry with them, and have adventures together. It's something I've always wished for. And Viola knows that. I hold her tight for another second. I have to go. They're waiting for me, after all. We let go.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." I smile at her, at least I try. "Thank you, Viola. Truly." I hold back my tears as I walk away. "I love you so much, Mom."

I'm out of the building, running through the town. There they are. The Pikachu seems slightly annoyed, as always. I think that's just his personality though. It's interesting, indeed. The Eevee, on the other hand, is cheerful and excited that I'm finally here.

"What took you so long? What are we doing here anyway?" Minoru interrogates me as always.

"I thought it was obvious. To Yellowleaf Town."

"You're coming with us?" Aika asks excitedly.

"Let's get to it!" I exclaim, "the mysteries of Mist Cave await!" We enter the Mystery Dungeon.

_**-Minoru's POV-**_

We walk around the Mystery Dungeon, trying to find our way. We fight the wild Pokemon, get items, do normal things you do in Mystery Dungeons. After awhile though, it got steamy. It was hot, and it got harder to see the further we went. The wild Pokemon seemed to be getting a little tougher, too. We have traveled really far through the dungeon, it should be the end soon. Hopefully.

"Why do we have to be in here, of all places!" A female voice complains. I look over at Eitsu and Aika. Eitsu motions us to be quiet, and we hide behind a rock. At least the fog helps us not be seen, for now.

"Because no one comes here! And I like it quite nice." A male voice responds.

"Well that's just you! We don't like it here, do we, Mason?"

"Um..." a third voice responds, "do I have to answer, Jane?"

"Yes!" She yells at him. Wait… they sound familiar…

"Well, it's not the most comfortable place-"

"See! I told you, Gale!" She cuts him off.

"He wasn't even finished!" Gale argues back. "Go ahead, Mason."

"But it doesn't seem to have any visitors…"

"See!" This time it's Gale yelling at Jane, it seems. Wait, these names and voices sound somewhat familiar. I look at Eitsu and Aika. The Eevee seems exhausted, and doesn't seem to be paying much attention to the voices. The Aipom, however, looks to be thinking the same thing I am. It seems like the Pokemon from yesterday. What do we do? Fight? Sneak through? Go a different way? I look over at Eitsu to figure out an an answer.

"Geez, can't we do something about this heat though?!" Jane, I'm guessing the Nuzleaf from yesterday, continued to complain.

"Sorry if I can't control the temperature." Mason, I'm guessing the Larvitar from yesterday, answers. Eitsu punches the air with his tail, probably suggesting we fight. I see no other way around it. I wish it was clearer in here, though! The mist makes it so hard to see. I try to take a peek at our opponents, but there isn't much I can see. Slight silhouettes and a small fire. Fire? Why would they light a fire? No wait, the flame is on it's tail! Is it part of the Charmander family? I step forward a bit to get a closer look. They seem to turn my way, realizing that someone was there.

* * *

**Here's another one! Please excuse me if something seems weird in this chapter, I wrote this at like, 3am. In other news, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon hype! I'm really excited to see what this new game is going to have to offer. Who else is super psyched for this? Well, thank you all for reading! I would love it if you could review. Have an awesome day. :-)**


End file.
